Corazones de San Valentín
by VampiryFairy
Summary: serie de 3 drrables de yu gi oh gx, y uno de yu gi oh 5ds. Parejas: Judai x Johan, Haou x Yohan y parejas sorpresa la cual tal vez tenga mas apariciones, Yusei x Aki gender bender
1. Chocolate Amargo

**Chocolate amargo.**

¿Cuál es el significado del día de San Valentín? Siempre me lo pregunte desde hace mucho años, el mismo hecho creador de esta fecha fue únicamente destinada a los enamorados, pero como todo en este mundo el ser humano lo retuerce a su propia voluntad, el comercio lo volvió en el simple hecho de consumo, de fuertes corporaciones de dulces y decoraciones mundanas, es una fecha tan patética como estúpida, se preguntaran porque odio este día como si fuera el aniversario de la caída de la bomba atómica Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Corazones

La respuesta más bien es un cliché barato, primero mi nombre es Haou Yuki, mi novio Jim, me dejo en esta molesta fecha, y por si fuera poco en medio del restaurante, me gritó cosas horribles. ¿Por ello seguro dirán acaso eres bipolar o algo así como para estar en esta misma situación? , un chico de mi clase de bióloga Yohan Anderson me invito a salir , en este día después de cómo mil suplica acepte, y heme aquí, no diré que el chico no es guapo, pero.. Al final no puedo pensar nada más unos dulces labios con el sabor impregnado de chocolate amargo rompen mis pensamientos desde la fuente, solo miro sonrojado al dueño de ojos ambarinos y respondo al beso creo que las heridas se sanan en el mismo día de san Valentín.


	2. Cupido Oscuro

**Cupido Oscuro. **

Otra vez lo veo caminado con su paso lento y sus caderas balanceándose en su andar, sus brazo moviéndose al compas de sus pasos firmes, solo el volvería la calle su propia pasarela, sus cabellos castaños se mueven como bailarinas en el soplo leve del viento, su cuello envuelto en tela de chifón roja, quiero dejar su cuello lleno de marcas de mis dientes. Sujetarlo mientras le hago el amor todas las noches sin descanso escuchar sus gemidos como los cantos de sirenas, la melodía más dulce y su sudor en mi piel la esencia más adictiva.

Mi éxtasis y crack tienen nombre Judai Yuki, mi compañero en historia del arte, no podía quitar mis ojos de él cuando cruzo el marco de la puerta, el color rojo de su ropa que adornaba perfectamente su piel, y su sonrisa que hasta los ángeles del cielo o lo íncubos matarían por ella. Hoy es San Valentín que día mejor para declarar mi amor, te espero entrada la noche mientras esperas el autobús, solo un poco de cloroformo como encendedor y este pirómano, está listo para empezar un incendio en tus entrañas, al reaccionar, te asustas, gritas y lloras cuando logro hacerte mío. Tu olor en mi cuerpo y tu sangre en mi es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Yo Johan Andersen jamás fui más feliz.


	3. Rosa Diamante

**Rosa de diamante.**

¿Qué pensaría de alguien que teme a enamorarse? , ese es mi patético caso, mi nombre es Yusei Fudo, mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeño, así que jamás fui capaz de ver el cariño de una pareja, en la escuela y universidad solo veía los noviazgos fracasados, así que auto asumí que el amor era una mierda. Actualmente vivo en Neo Domino, en un departamento del centro, cerca de mi trabajo, todo normal excepto por alguien Aki Izayoi mi compañero de trabajo, un hombre hermoso en realidad, y si soy gay.

El muy imbécil a estado acosándome últimamente, pero lo bueno es que en este día no lo vi por suerte el 14 de febrero cayó su día libre. La verdad él ah logrado aflorar de nuevo mi miedo a enamorarme.

Solo salgo arto del color rojo y rosa de los anuncios de la calle cuando, algo me sujeta de la muñeca contra mi voluntad a un callejón amenazándome con una cuchilla amenazando con robarme no tengo nada, no me cree, espero sentir el metal en mi piel, pero solo siento una esencia de rosas, Aki está a mi lado con un ramo de estas flores con el cual increíblemente noqueo al sujeto, me sujeta el rostro viendo que este bien, solo veo esos bellos ojos castaños, como me da una rosa intacta en la mano y sella nuestros labios en un beso plagado de perfumes libres de dudas. Tal vez el Amor no sea una mierda después de todo.

**VampiryFairy: **bueno no sabría que decír en realidad, bueno antes que nada lamento que esta no sea en si una actualización como prometo por mensajes privado a algunas personas y aunque suene como disco rayado bueno, las razones fueron simples, y medio feas, desde el año pasado por un problema médico, a finales de diciembre y bueno es un problema de herencia y es penoso almeno para mí, y que tiendo a minimizar las coas, pero no era algo de minimizar. Tenía un problema de hemorroides y como verán no era posible sentarme el problema se dio en que era una ulcera sangrante, y eran internos, y bueno no me ponía ni sentar porque causaban mucho dolor(lamento si a las personas por mp las preocupe al no mencionar esto claramente, pero era algo penoso) y el médico, me literalmente espanto diciéndome que si en un mes no mejoraba me iban a operar, el detalle es que la fecha de la segunda ida al médico donde me diría que me irían a operar o no concordaba eran como unos días antes de mi entrada al universidad, y bueno el otro asunto el cual me dolió y aún me duele, es que mi tía falleció, y bueno me puse mal. Cuándo quería volver a escribir, encepe la universidad y mi tiempo bueno se limito un poco solo es cuestión de balance, bueno solo les pido paciencia. Bueno a lo que me refiero conque las historias cambiaran sera al hecho de que los capítulos serán más largos por lo mismo las historias tendrán menos capítulos.

**LadyRose: **Bueno dejando las explicaciones de lado, espero les agrade nuestros drrables, que bueno son para un concurso en un foro, y bueno, eso y feliz día del amor y la amistad, los queremos mucho, muchísimas gracias por estar con nosotros todos estos años, gracias de verdad, los queremos muchos, nuestras historias no serían nada sin ustedes. Gracias los queremos muchos.


End file.
